


He's the Sunlight

by SiegPhantomhive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Greg does not know what to do with his feelings, Greg is an idiot, Greg loves Mycroft, Kidlock, M/M, Mycroft is OoC, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Sherlock is a goblin, Sherlock too, Sherrinford is clumsy and a cute big brother, Sherrinford rocks!!!, Teen Romance, Teenlock, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiegPhantomhive/pseuds/SiegPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Si me dejas darte un beso te puedo demostrar que soy capaz de hacer que te intereses en mí, si es todo lo contrario prometo dejarte en paz — Lestrade alza una ceja sabiendo que ha dado en el punto, Mycroft ama los retos y no le gusta perder. AU. Algo OoC. HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes y su trama le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock BBC es creación de los increíbles Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat; yo sólo tomo los personajes prestados para crear algo.

 

**HE'S THE SUNLIGHT**

 

 

Greg recuerda perfectamente el apellido Holmes, Sherlock que tan solo tiene nueve y es un peligro le mira como si fuera un insecto, Mycroft por otro lado parece aburrido; más eso no explica por qué aún le sigue mirando con aquellos ojos azules. Lestrade desvía la mirada a su taza de té y se pregunta por qué rayos su madre se demora tanto mientras sus mejillas comienzan a arder.

Cuando la situación se torna incómoda para Lestrade, al parecer ese es el objetivo de ambos hermanos, Mycroft sólo muestra una gran sonrisa de suficiencia y se retira, posiblemente a la biblioteca. Queda Sherlock que ahora tiene una mueca de fastidio en la cara. No dura mucho de todas formas, John Watson, sombra fiel del Holmes menor, aparece de repente con unas espadas de madera; Sherlock tiene una etapa obsesiva de piratas, así que sólo basta que vea a su mejor amigo con ello en mano, chille y se olvide de que está acosando visualmente a Greg quien deja escapar un suspiro de descanso apenas queda sólo en la enorme sala.

No es un lugar agradable para Lestrade. Él sólo tiene quince y sus experiencias en esa casa han sido de todo menos cómodas.  Puede que tenga que ver con que hace sólo tres años Greg disfrutaba de burlarse de las pecas y cabello rojo de Mycroft Holmes cuando ambos iban en el mismo curso, en ese entonces Mycroft sólo tenía once e iba adelantado comparado con los otros niños de su edad. Siempre ha sido del tipo genio que sabe hasta qué ha comido o hecho cada compañero de su salón. Nada que le agrede mucho a estos últimos, así que Holmes es de todo menos popular, igual que Sherlock, cuyo único amigo es John Watson y nadie sabe por qué.

En respuesta a “Tu padre está engañando a tu madre” que se le escapó a Mycroft apenas Greg lo conoció, este último se encargó de que cada compañero odiara a Holmes, no fue muy difícil de todas formas, Mycroft nunca ha parecido del tipo de persona que disfrute haciendo amigos, mira a todos con la barbilla en alto y una expresión de desprecio que muchos con sólo mirarlo lo odian. Eso le recuerda a Lestrade que aún culpa al pelirrojo del divorcio de sus padres.

Greg recuerda haber bañado  junto con otros compañeros como Anderson y Donovan a Mycroft Holmes en pintura amarilla para después dejarle caer un montón de plumas blancas. También aquella vez en la que le escondieron la ropa en clase de gimnasia o cuando hace un año le gritó frente a todo el mundo que era una zanahoria gay horrorosa y corrió el rumor de haberlo visto besarse con otro chico en el armario del conserje. Mycroft sólo se había limitado a mirarlo con aquellos ojos azules sin expresión, más Sherlock le había clavado un puntapié en la espinilla para después soltarle un discurso sobre su muy despreciable y aburrida vida y lo que le iba a hacer si se atrevía a hablar así de su hermano de nuevo, Greg aún recuerda cada palabra cada vez que ve al pequeño duende y algo que tiene que ver sobre pintura verde en su cabello.

Más eso ya es cosa del pasado y la cabeza…o más bien corazón o puede que las hormonas de Greg vayan hacia otros lados, unos donde Mycroft le sonríe y le dice que ha estado enamorado de él desde que lo conoció. Oh incrédulos sueños los de Greg. Es un idiota, él lo sabe, Mycroft apenas tiene catorce, aunque no piensa, ni viste, ni habla como alguien de esa edad y en su vida ha mirado a Greg con algo más que no sea…nada, porque Lestrade nunca ha podido reconocer nada en los ojos del pelirrojo.

Mycroft nunca se fijará en él. Tiene más que razones de sobra para odiarlo. Gracias a Greg, Mycroft carga con el sobrenombre de zanahoria pecosa o jengibre mal hecho, todos en su salón le desprecian y hasta los padres de Greg…y vergonzosamente los de Mycroft también, piensan que Gregory Lestrade odia con toda su alma a Mycroft Holmes y que ya no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo. Oh es todo lo contrario, Greg haría cualquier cosa para que el pelirrojo le mirara de verdad; el problema está en que cada vez que se ven, Lestrade no puede evitar soltarle algo insultante.

 

— ¡Lacayo!

La voz pequeña y chillona de Sherlock lo trae a tierra de nuevo.

— ¡¿Me has oído tú bueno para nada?!

 

Greg gruñe y mira al duende quién junto a su amigo le apunta con una espada de madera. El duende horroroso lleva un sombrero negro de pirata, se ha puesto una camisa blanca dos tallas más grande, unos pantalones cortos y no usa zapatos, también tiene la cara con un ojo tapado por un parche y una ropa llena de barro, en el piso ya hay huellas de sus pequeños pies. John usa casi lo mismo, excepto que lleva unas botas y una pañoleta roja en la cabeza y el barro no le ha alcanzado la cara aún. Oh milagro. La sonrisa de Sherlock deja ver el diente delantero faltante y Greg tiene que morderse el labio inferior para no reír.

 

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡¿Qué haces aún acá?!  — Sherlock se acerca blandiendo su pobre intento de espada — ¡Responde lacayo!

¿Greg necesita aún mencionar por qué no le gusta estar en esta casa?

— Sherlock hermano mío ¿qué son esos gritos? — Mycroft aparece de repente y Greg salta en su asiento.

— ¡El lacayo no se ha ido aún Myc! — Sherlock levanta la barbilla y baja la espada — ¿Has terminado con tu libro ya?

 

Mycroft asiente a su hermano y se acerca a ese paso lento desesperante que de vez en cuando tiene, ese en el que parece querer que todo el mundo lo vea. Holmes es un arrogante innato a pesar de su edad, está muy orgulloso de su increíble cerebro…y Greg no puede evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo. El chico es más alto que Lestrade desde hace medio año cuando se pegó un estirón que muchos utilizaron para profundizar sus burlas, Mycroft lleva su cabello peinado de medio lado, algunos mechones rebeldes cruzando su frente. Su piel pálida deja ver levemente las pequeñas pecas que barren su nariz y mejillas. Usa un chaleco tweed azul oscuro, una camisa blanca, corbata gris y pantalones negros. Siempre igual de perfecto.

Greg desvía la mirada cuando sus mejillas se llenan de calor, lo último que quiere es que algún Holmes deduzca que está pasando. ¿Cómo es posible que le guste alguien de sólo catorce años y que además es un Holmes? Lestrade aún no tiene una respuesta para eso, o más bien no quiere buscar una. Pueda que tenga que ver con el maravilloso cerebro que carga la cabeza llena de pelo rojo de Mycroft, o tal vez que aunque no le guste decirlo en voz alta ha descubierto que el Holmes mayor es bastante bien parecido con sus brillantes y vacíos ojos llenos de sabiduría y su piel pálida llena de pequeñas pecas junto con sus delgados y rosados labios… ¡Carajo que sólo tiene catorce años Lestrade! Aunque bueno, Mycroft no parece de catorce y es sólo un año de diferencia… ¡Esa no es una razón suficiente! Greg casi golpea su cabeza con el sofá pero se da cuenta a tiempo que todos lo mirarían raro…y probablemente deduzcan que está pasando… ¡Eso no sería nada bueno Greg amigo mío!

Lestrade alza la mirada y ve los ojos azules de Sherlock examinarlo lentamente. El duende sonríe lentamente mostrando su falta de dientes y levanta nuevamente su espada de madera, alza la barbilla y se ríe al ver la expresión de miedo de Greg… Seguro es su imaginación ¿verdad? Sherlock no puede haberse dado cuenta tan rápido de las cosas… ¿cierto? El duende maléfico ese no es capaz de captar esa clase de cosas, todavía es muy pequeño para pensar en eso. Más todo va al caño cuando el pequeño Holmes se acerca a donde está Greg y suelta una carcajada, una que llama la atención de su hermano mayor y que hace que sus ojos azules se dirijan a Lestrade, que con los colores en la cara quiere que su mamá aparezca y se lo lleve bien lejos de ahí. Puede que mañana en el instituto los Holmes hayan olvidado todo… Oh crédulo tú Greg.

 

— ¿Sherlock? — John hace el deber de preguntar al verse en la inopia de lo que pasa.

— Oh lacayo, quién lo diría. Tanta palabrería sólo para esconderlo. Además de aburrido, soso, estúpido, idiota e imbécil, también saliste cobarde — A Sherlock le brillan los ojos — ¡Já! ¡Que hipócrita resultó ser el lacayo este! Mira que…

— Cállate — Lestrade gruñe para interrumpirlo — No tienes el derecho tú duende maléfico a meterte en cosas que no te incumben. Cierra esa boca horrorosa tuya y vete bien lejos a jugar con tu espadita de madera.

— Me parece Lestrade que estás tomándote atribuciones que no te corresponden — Mycroft habla por primera vez con él, sus ojos azules irradiando toda su inteligencia en Greg  e interrumpiendo a Sherlock quien ahora mira a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que sólo le muestra a Mycroft y a John—   ¿Con qué derecho le hablas a mi hermano de esa manera? ¿No te has dado cuenta acaso del lugar en el que estás? ¿Crees que acá puedes abrir tu boca y humillar a mi familia? Esta es nuestra casa Lestrade, así que compórtate como es debido. Sherlock y yo hemos permitido que entres por respeto a tu madre, sino fuera así, la situación sería realmente diferente. — Mycroft aleja su mirada y observa a Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa. — Creo haber oído hermano mío, que la Señora Hudson ha preparado ese pastel que a ti y a John tanto les gusta. ¿Quisieras por favor guardarme un trozo?

Sherlock infla las mejillas más asiente mientras él y John se alejan, Greg puede ver como el duende menor le dedica una sonrisa de triunfo antes de desaparecer.

— Me parece que mi hermano ha descubierto algo que al parecer te disgusta Lestrade — los ojos de Mycroft vuelven a mirarlo y Greg desvía la mirada humillado —. Te pediría por favor que no trataras a Sherlock de esa forma, el problema que tienes es conmigo, no con mi hermano.

Greg quiere decirle que el único problema que tiene con él es que le gusta demasiado, más se muerde la lengua y no menciona nada.

— Haré lo posible para no tener las mismas clases contigo este año, y sí no es así  prometo  ignorarte — Mycroft alza un ceja —. No espero que el odio que sientes hacia mí se termine, más si me gustaría que no involucraras a mi familia en ello. Tu madre no debe demorar en salir.

 

Es lo último que dice antes de salir del salón como si nada.  Greg se desliza del asiento totalmente humillado, decepcionado, y para no mentir, algo herido. Parece que cada vez que habla empeora la situación. Diez minutos después cuando su madre por fin sale. Greg no dice ni una sola palabra y sólo se dedica a seguirla fuera de aquella casa. Escucha un ruido al salir al jardín delantero de la casa y al alzar la vista ve a Sherlock y John subidos en un árbol riéndose de él. Mycroft está sentando en el pasto recostando su espalda en el tronco del mismo árbol, lleva unas gafas y tiene un libro de lomo azul  en sus manos el cual Lestrade no distingue, Mycroft ni siquiera mira a Greg cuando este sale de su casa, como si ni siquiera hubiera estado allí. Maravilloso.

 

**°.°.°**

**UN MES DESPUÉS**.

 

Greg se ha levantado con una decisión: Lograr que Mycroft Holmes se interese en él. No va a ser fácil, no espera que lo sea. En el instituto todos piensan que Greg odia a Mycroft, lo cual no era mentira hasta hace un tiempo…un año y medio para ser más específicos. El problema está en que, durante ese tiempo, Greg no hizo nada para que la gente pensara que el odio se había desvanecido, todo lo contrario… De hecho aún recuerda el “Maldito robot sin alma” que le gritó hace tan sólo cuatro meses…el día del cumpleaños de Mycroft cuando el chico no respondió al “Feliz Cumpleaños” de Greg, uno que le había costado mucho decir, así que Lestrade sólo se había enojado…y bueno, ya no puede hacer nada.

Todavía no sabe cómo carajos se va a acercar a Mycroft  después del problema con Sherlock en la casa Holmes, pero imagina que algo se le ha de ocurrir por el camino. En el momento en el que Greg pone un pie en el instituto ve a Sherlock de lejos arrastrando a John Watson de la mano, ambos andan rápidamente y parecen  estar escondiendo algo. Sherlock carga con esa sonrisa de duende que pone cada que planea algo…generalmente malo, John por otro lado mira a todos lados con nerviosismo y carga su mochila como si fuera su propia vida. Lestrade piensa en hablar con ellos pero se arrepiente al recordar las palabras de Mycroft, puede que si lo ven con el pequeño Holmes las cosas se malinterpreten.

Volviendo a lo anterior el primer día de clases es para muchos un infierno, Greg Lestrade nunca ha sido la excepción hasta este año, así que a diferencia de las caras largas  llenas de molestia, aburrimiento y fastidio de sus amigos, él sólo tiene una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza y...anhelo; ni siquiera está molesto por volver a utilizar el asqueroso uniforme del instituto, aquella chaqueta gris, camisa blanca, pantalón negro y corbata roja con líneas vino tinto son sólo una pequeña nimiedad para él. Ahora lo importante es llegar al salón donde tiene la primera clase y cruzar los dedos para que le haya tocado con Holmes.

Para desgracia de este último el cual Greg recuerda haber escuchado hacer lo imposible para no encontrárselo, comparten Biología...Lestrade espera que esa no sea la última. Así que  a paso decidido y feliz, Greg entra el salón y toma asiento junto al chico. Mycroft le ignora mientras lee nuevamente aquel libro de lomo azul sin importarle que Lestrade este prácticamente clavándole los ojos en la cabeza. Holmes lleva su cabello peinado sin un sólo mechón por fuera, el uniforme bien planchado a la medida de su delgado cuerpo y la corbata perfectamente anudada en su cuello, no como la de Greg que cuelga sin gracia alguna, eso hace que mire sus zapatos y recuerde que no los ha embolado en absoluto, siente como el color se le sube a la cabeza y no puede evitar desviar la mirada de Mycroft, quien sigue leyendo su libro. Por un momento Lestrade piensa que el pelirrojo no se ha dado cuenta que él está ahí junto a él. 

 

— ¡Greg amigo mío! — Grita Dimmock quien viene acompañado de Anderson apenas entran al salón.

 

El aludido no alcanza a responder cuando sus dos amigos ven el lugar en dónde está sentado. Ambos miran a Mycroft como si él fuera el intruso y hubiera elegido sentarse junto a Greg, Oh apariencias. Anderson hace una mueca con su boca y de un golpe le arrebata el libro al pelirrojo, quien sólo se ha quedado mirándolo como si hasta ahora se diera cuenta que están ahí.

 

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?  — Mycroft alza una ceja.

— Sí, bien puedes ya largarte de acá. ¿Qué haces sentado junto a Greg?

 

Holmes frunce el ceño y gira finalmente su cabeza para mirar a Lestrade. Al parecer no lo ha estado ignorando, de verdad no lo ha visto antes. A Greg se le hunden los hombros cuando la decepción le recorre el cuerpo, al parecer él es el invisible. Eso es humillante. La sensación empeora cuando Lestrade se da cuenta que los ojos azules de Mycroft Holmes no han salido de él, todo lo contrario, parecen estudiarlo detenidamente. El pelirrojo frunce el ceño y se levanta del pupitre como si nada, ni siquiera un saludo, sólo coge su libro, maleta y en el momento en el que está a punto de cambiar de sitio, Anderson lo agarra del brazo con fuerza deteniéndolo inmediatamente. Todos ellos saben que lo que menos le gusta a Mycroft Holmes es hacer deporte, odia correr, odia sudar y no le gustan para nada las cosas que tengan que ver con hacer esfuerzo físico. Por lo que el resto deduce que el pelirrojo no es del tipo resistente, cosa que muchos aprovechan y Greg tiene que admitir que él llegó a hacerlo en ocasiones. Mycroft es delgado, pálido y en realidad poco atlético. El hecho de que no le guste jugar fútbol, ni hable de chicas y ni siquiera parezca interesado en alguna, ha ocasionado que más de uno en el instituto piense que el pelirrojo es gay… Greg no tiene problema con ello, de hecho es todo lo contrario, nadie sabe que a Lestrade le gustan los hombres, mucho menos que le atrae el Holmes mayor…excepto tal vez Sherlock y por línea obviamente John Watson.

Es cuando Anderson empuja a Mycroft bruscamente contra el pupitre que Greg reacciona. Se levanta y por primera vez se para frente Holmes para defenderlo, Anderson y Dimmock lo miran con los ojos llenos de confusión, ninguno  de ellos y Greg está seguro Mycroft tampoco, esperaban que él hiciera semejante cosa. Para ser sincero, Lestrade nunca pensó en algún día tener que defender a un Holmes de algo, ellos generalmente se defienden con palabras, y muchas veces estás hieren más que los golpes.

 

— ¿Qué diablos Greg? — Anderson le mira algo molesto — ¿A qué estás jugando ahora?

— A nada en especial — gruñe —. Sólo deja a Mycroft quieto Anderson, él no te ha hecho nada.

— Me ha molestado su presencia, eso es suficiente.

— Si me lo permiten — la voz de Mycroft suena detrás de Greg mientras coloca una de sus manos en su hombro izquierdo, Lestrade se tensa de alegría más no dice nada —. Anderson creo que de hecho tu punto está algo…errado, no te he molestado en lo absoluto, ahora si te refieres a que mi presencia es incómoda para ti — Anderson bufa interrumpiendo —, creo y al parecer Lestrade está de acuerdo conmigo, no es mi problema, bien puedes alejarte o dejar que me vaya, cosa que no me has permitido hace tan sólo unos minutos. Así que eso te contradice lo suficiente. Ahora si me lo permiten tengo cosas más…interesantes que hacer.

 

Greg sabe que Anderson no es del tipo de persona a la que le guste perder. Así que no debió  sorprenderse cuando de un momento a otro el chico le lanzó un puño en la cara a Mycroft, quien al parecer tampoco se lo esperaba porque abre levemente los ojos y por unos segundos sus ojos se ven molestos, las mejillas se le han puesto rojas y la nariz, que fue la directamente implicada, está sangrado, Greg le predice una futura inflamación y ve como la perfecta cara del pelirrojo por primera vez muestra algo; Mycroft luce furioso, le ha ganado la molestia, los ojos le brillan peligrosamente y Lestrade piensa que está puede ser la primera vez que el chico se defienda a puños, cosa que no sería muy bueno para Mycroft y Greg no está dispuesto a dejar que lo intente. Así que cuando Anderson se ríe abiertamente al ver a Holmes tapando su nariz con una de sus manos, Lestrade se le lanza encima.

Media hora después hay tres personas en la enfermería del instituto, Anderson tiene un ojo morado y una cortada en la mejilla, Greg se ha ganado un labio partido y una ceja con una cortadura, Mycroft tiene una bolsa de hielos en su nariz y no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde el encuentro, lo que sí saben los tres es que tendrán que hacer trabajo social apenas terminen las clases…al menos dos de ellos por toda una semana. Aunque bueno, ya que Anderson no los quiere ver ni en pintura y ha decidido tomar el turno diurno…eso deja que Greg tenga a Mycroft para él únicamente.  Oh que felicidad.

El mismo día de la pelea, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson hacen que Anderson, Donovan y él terminen con el pelo de color verde después de ducharse en el instituto. ¿Cómo lo sabe? El mismísimo Sherlock lo admitió apenas escuchó los gritos de los tres, al parecer eso hace parte de la venganza del pequeño Holmes por lo que ellos le hicieron a su hermano mayor. Greg admite que se lo merece y además tiene un nuevo look totalmente gratis.

 

**°.°.°**

**—** ¿Quieres parte de mi sándwich?

 

Greg muestra una sonrisa, la más coqueta que tiene, a Mycroft mientras abre su almuerzo. Holmes lo mira con una ceja levantada mientras guarda su libro de lomo azul en la mochila. De alguna manera Greg se le ha logrado pegar estos últimos cuatro días y no lo ha dejado para nada excepto cuando van para su respectiva casa,  se la han pasado juntos gracias al trabajo social que tienen que hacer. Desde recoger papeles, ayudar al conserje con la limpieza del instituto, plantar algunas plantas con ayuda del jardinero hasta cuidar de algunos chicos en los salones de detención, en cada momento, ellos dos han estado juntos y Greg no puede estar más feliz.  Mycroft no parece más diferente de lo habitual, aunque ahora lleva una pequeña venda en la nariz que hace que Lestrade piense que se ve adorable.

 

— En realidad no tengo mucho apetito — Holmes arruga levemente la nariz, Greg se ha dado cuenta que lo hace cada vez que miente, incluso a veces las puntas de las orejas se le colorean — He comido hace poco algo, suficiente para mí de hecho Lestrade.

— Es Greg — murmura dividiendo su sándwich en dos —. Ten, comételo de todas formas, yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre y no es bueno desperdiciar comida.

— Ya te he dicho Lestrade que…

— ¡Es Greg! ¡Me llamo Greg! ¡Llámame así! — Empuja el sándwich en las manos del pelirrojo y le da un mordisco a su pedazo.

— También te llamas Lestrade — Mycroft rueda los ojos mientras mira la comida con fastidio. Greg se ha dado cuenta que al igual que Sherlock, Mycroft no come muy seguido y parece rehuir de todo alimento —. Tiene atún…

— Anda que está delicioso — Lestrade vuelve a sonreír —. ¿Puedes tratar llamarme por mi nombre?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

— Somos amigos ¿no?, los amigos se tienen confianza y se llaman por sus nombres, de hecho estaba pensando en llamarte My ¿Qué piensas?

— Que es un poco hipócrita de tu parte — Mycroft deja el sándwich sin probar en manos de un sorprendido Greg —. No te considero mi amigo _Gregory,_ de hecho siempre he pensado que tú me odias, pero me he dado cuenta que no es así. Iré a hablar con el conserje.

Greg detiene a Mycroft agarrándolo de la muñeca.

— Quiero que me llames Greg o Gregory si lo prefieres, quiero en verdad ser tu amigo Mycroft. Y también lamento haberme tomado atribuciones que no me corresponden — Greg siente calor en sus mejillas —. No te odio, yo…yo…

— No hace falta que lo digas. Sherlock ha soltado la lengua hace poco, necesitaba algunos implementos y se los di a cambio de información.

Greg traga avergonzado.

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

— Porque es imposible que tú estés interesado en mí — Holmes lo mira con aquellos ojos azules algo incrédulos —. Podría odiarte ¿sabes? Odiarte por todo lo que me has hecho y dicho, pero no lo hago. Es todo lo contrario, te tengo lastima Lestrade. Odiarte sería darte una importancia que no mereces.

 

Greg se levanta y se acerca lo más que tiene permitido a Mycroft, quien lo mira con aquellos ojos azules. Este es el momento piensa decidido, Holmes ha abierto el tema, pues bien no lo va a dejar escapar así de fácil. Puede que no logre que Holmes se interese física o románticamente en él, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera al menos como un amigo. Así que lo agarra de la muñeca y lo mira lo más seriamente que puede. Mycroft mantiene la cara libre de expresión sin hacer nada por soltarse del agarre de Greg.

 

— Me gustas desde hace un tiempo y realmente entiendo que me tengas lastima, aunque prefiero eso a que me odies porque significa que tengo una oportunidad para que pienses lo contrario de mí. No todo está perdido.

Mycroft se ríe con sarcasmo.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Tener tú una oportunidad conmigo? Comerte ese sándwich te ha hecho daño indudablemente Lestrade. Ni en tu otra vida yo consideraría tener algo contigo si lo que dice Sherlock es verdad. Así que porque no mejor dejas de hacer el ridículo.

— Si me dejas darte un beso te puedo demostrar que soy capaz de hacer que te intereses en mí, si es todo lo contrario prometo dejarte en paz — Lestrade alza una ceja sabiendo que ha dado en el punto, Mycroft ama los retos y no le gusta perder.

El pelirrojo lo mira con un leve interés, si ya ha dado o no un beso eso es algo que Greg no sabe, sí él es el primero… Oh bueno eso sería una maravilla.

— ¿Me dejarás en paz? — Mycroft pregunta y Greg asiente —Hazlo rápido entonces, quiero llegar temprano a casa y no desperdiciar más mi tiempo conti…

 

Lestrade se le lanza encima sin esperar a que termine de hablar. Toma la cabeza de Holmes con fuerza para que no tenga oportunidad de escaparse y deja que sus dedos se deslicen finalmente por el pelo suave de Mycroft Holmes. Cuando sus labios tocan los delgados del otro chico, Greg siente que cada cabello de su cuerpo se eriza de felicidad. Mycroft no se mueve, parece que se ha congelado y tiene los ojos lo más abiertos posible a diferencia de Greg que los cierra con fuerza. Lestrade siente la sangre en sus mejillas y mueve sus labios levemente,  Holmes lo aleja con rapidez sus pálidas mejillas están algo coloradas, más después hace una mueca y pasa su mano por los labios con fuerza. Frunce el ceño y mira a Greg con algo que él no puede descifrar.

 

— Perfecto — Mycroft acomoda su corbata y uniforme —. Si eso es todo Lestrade nos veremos la próxima semana.

— Eh — Greg parpadea — Espera ahí momento, ¿qué va a pasar con lo que acordamos?

— Nada — Mycroft le da la espalda y Greg da un suspiro de derrota —. Aunque…me he dado cuenta que te has interesado en mi libro, puedes ir a casa si lo deseas para poder leerlo. No dejo que mis libros salgan de mi propiedad a menos que sea conmigo o con Sherlock… No te lo había dicho, pero me gusta más como se veía antes tu cabello.

 

Lestrade pasa una mano por este sin importarle  y siente su corazón latir más rápido ante la propuesta y asiente rápidamente. Holmes sólo le dedica una sonrisa arrogante, después da la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida del instituto. Greg salta y grita de alegría lo más que puede mientras agita sus brazos en el aire…hasta que recuerda que Mycroft lo ha dejado solo con todo el trabajo de limpieza. ¡Maldito sabihondo! ¡Pero oh como te ha dejado de feliz Greg amigo mío!

 

**°.°.°**

 

Cuando la puerta de la casa Holmes se abre Greg no puede evitar abrir la boca sorprendido…y algo encantado al ver la ropa que usa Mycroft, quien lo mira con las gafas puestas. El pelirrojo lleva sólo una camiseta blanca y sorprendentemente…un par de jeans y unos converse y el cabello rojo sin peinar, por lo que algunos mechones le caen hermosamente en la frente…Oh Dios maravilloso que la vista de Greg esta terriblemente complacida con lo que ve. Mycroft frunce el ceño al parecer sin saber que Greg lo único que quiere es lanzársele encima.

 

— ¿Quién es Myc? — La cabeza llena de pelo negro de Sherlock aparece por la puerta y frunce el ceño apenas ve a Greg — ¿Qué haces acá lacayo? — El duende usa un pijama azul con pequeñas espadas y calaveras de piratas.

— Un gusto verte a ti también due…Sherlock — Greg masculla —. Tu hermano querido me ha pedido que venga.

Mycroft se alza una ceja interrogante y el duende infla las mejillas mientras le echa a su hermano una mirada analizadora.

— Sherlock hermano mío, ¿no me habías mencionado que tú y John irían al lago?

— Sí…John me ayudará a recolectar algunas muestras de musgo y lodo porque son importantes para identificar si…

 

Greg no le pone atención al discurso del pequeño Holmes, sus pensamientos se enfocan directamente en la cara de Mycroft y en la pequeña sonrisa que tiene en los labios al escuchar hablar a su hermano, a quien por cierto le encanta llamar la atención porque le brillan los ojos azules y mueve las manos en el aire totalmente emocionado. Lestrade suspira, a él le gustaría que Holmes le sonriera de esa manera, que lo mirara con el cariño con el cual mira a su hermano latoso.

 

— Parece que el lacayo se ha perdido en sus pensamientos — Sherlock ríe divertido.

— Anda ve a cambiarte que John no debe demorar en venir y tú aún andas en pijama. Y por lo que más quieras Sherlock regresa temprano y lo más limpio que puedas.

Sherlock se balancea en las puntas de sus pies mientras infla las mejillas, da media vuelta no sin antes sacar su pequeña lengua y mostrársela a Greg. Sale corriendo dejando el sonido de su risa detrás.

— ¿Puedo pasar?  — Lestrade pregunta apenas el duende deja la escena.

— No. Puedes leer el libro acá afuera, además hace un excelente día — Mycroft se va y regresa en un instante con el libro azul en sus manos para después entregárselo a un confundido Greg — Acá está, estaré pendiente en la biblioteca, sólo es que toques y bajaré a recoger el libro.

— ¡Espera ahí un momento Myc! — Holmes lo mira apenas escucha el sobrenombre más Greg lo ignora —. No me vas a dejar acá solo como un estúpido, te vas a sentar conmigo debajo de ese árbol y me acompañarás hasta que yo acabe con esto.

— De acuerdo _Gregory_. Dame entonces el libro, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo ahora — Mycroft estiró la mano.

— Estas siendo un completo idiota _Myc,_  porque no sólo te relajas y disfrutas de una maravillosa compañía como la mía. Si lo deseas puedo darte un beso nuevamente, estoy seguro que eso te pondrá de humor.

Holmes se sonroja… ¡Se sonroja! ¡Ese es sin duda un triunfo para Greg!

— ¿Qué me dices _Myc_?

 

Para su sorpresa es el mismo Mycroft quien lo agarra de la chaqueta y lo besa, esta vez mueve sus labios fríos más a Greg eso no le interesa porque finalmente está haciendo de nuevo eso que tanto pensó durante el día de ayer. Lestrade vuelve a colocar sus manos en el cabello rojo de Holmes y tira un poco de este para acercar más la cara del otro chico, las gafas de Mycroft incomodan un poco más él quiere tenerlo lo más cerca posible de él y eso es lo que menos importa. De un momento a otro ambos están peleando por el liderazgo del beso y Greg decide sorprender a Mycroft cuando empuja su lengua en contra de los labios del otro chico. Holmes se tensa y se queda quieto por un momento que hace que Lestrade piense que ha arruinado la situación, más es todo lo contrario porque el pelirrojo lo empuja con fuerza y hace lo mismo que él. Es así como después de quedarse sin aire se separan finalmente.

 

— Perfecto — Holmes tiene las mejillas rojas y las gafas mal puestas con los ojos azules brillantes y lo labios rojos, húmedos y algo inflamados —. Te has superado esta vez _Gregory,_  tengo que admitir que me has sorprendido, nada comparado con el primero — después de eso muestra una sonrisa arrogante —. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Te vas así nada más? ¿Después de…“eso”?

— “Eso” fue un beso _Gregory_ ¿ahora te avergüenza acaso? Hace apenas unos minutos estabas rogando por uno — Holmes sonríe con sorna —. Que tímido resultaste ser.

— ¡No soy tímido! — Grita sonrojado —. Puedo demostrártelo nuevamente cuantas veces quiera.

— ¿Eso es un reto? — Mycroft sonríe empujando su dedo índice en el pecho de Lestrade —. Te apuesto _querido Gregory_ que no duras más de un minuto y medio besando a una persona.

A Greg le salta de emoción el corazón ante aquella propuesta.

— ¿Qué me darás si lo hago?

Holmes sonríe.

— Si lo logras, lo cual no será…podrás pedirme lo que desees, cualquier cosa.

— ¿Una sola oportunidad?

— Tres, si no lo logras…ya veremos que obtengo yo a cambio ¿Trato?

— Trato. Haré que te tragues todas tus palabras _Myc cariño._

— Eso ya lo veremos _querido Gregory._

 

Lestrade agarra la muñeca de Holmes y lo arrastra dentro de la enorme casa, no necesita que Mycroft le indique dónde queda su cuarto, eso Greg ya lo sabe de memoria. Cierra la puerta con seguro apenas llegan y si acaso pone atención a la decoración del lugar. Su mirada se fija en los labios sonrientes de Holmes para después agarrarlo de la camiseta y pegar nuevamente sus labios. No dura más de treinta segundos porque Mycroft le ha mordido el labio y eso ha hecho que Greg se sorprenda y se aleje.

 

— Sólo te quedan dos — Mycroft sonríe orgulloso.

— Eres un maldito tramposo Holmes.

— ¿Vas a seguir hablando o vas a intentarlo nuevamente?

— Te voy a enseñar que Greg Lestrade _nunca_ pierde, mucho menos cuando algo tan importante está en juego.

— Mucha palabra _querido_ y estoy empezando a dudar de tus habilidades.

 

Greg alza una ceja desafiante y vuelve a unir sus labios con los de Mycroft. Él está dispuesto a mostrarle al arrogante Holmes cómo es que son las cosas, le cerrará esa hermosa y llamativa boca y hará que se trague sus palabras una por una. Y oh como va disfrutarlo. Mycroft ríe entre el beso y Greg jura que hará lo posible para que ese chico pelirrojo se enamore de él, porque Greg sabe que para él ya es muy tarde, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora lo único por lo que tiene que apostar es por entretener a Holmes lo suficiente como para hacer que se fije en él por algo más que una simple atracción física que por cierto hasta ahora empieza.

Lestrade se separa de Mycroft pensando en que aún le queda un intento y que lo aprovechará lo máximo que pueda. Si él gana, podrá pedir lo que sea, y eso es sin dudarlo por un momento: Mycroft Holmes.

 

— Vas mejorando _querido Gregory._

— Esto es sólo el inicio _Mycroft cariño._

 

Y él espera que esa sea la verdad.


	2. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes y su trama le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock BBC es creación de los increíbles Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat; yo sólo tomo los personajes prestados para crear algo.

 

**CAPÍTULO II**

 

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS.**

 

Mycroft Holmes es un maldito bastardo roba corazones, Greg no se arrepiente ahora de llamarlo _zanahoria gay_ , más bien se siente bien consigo mismo y en un punto hasta su ego se sube un poco. Él en verdad necesita que su ego suba un poco teniendo en cuenta los eventos recientes.

Hay que admitir que fue… o es, un completo idiota; pensó por un pequeñísimo momento que el gran e inteligente, también sin corazón Mycroft Holmes, se interesaría por él al menos una décima parte de lo que Greg lo estaba, más no era ni es así. Seguramente el Holmes mayor había planeado todo aquel teatro para burlarse de él, para vengarse por todo lo que Lestrade le ha hecho durante todos estos años. _“Odiarte sería darte una importancia que no mereces”_ ¡Y un carajo!

Lestrade llegó a pensar que aquel momento tan íntimo que habían compartido en la casa Holmes había significado algo, ¡Oh iluso de él! ¡Sólo había sido vilmente utilizado! ¡Já! ¡Y él que había pensado que había sido el primer beso de Holmes! A Mycroft seguramente le gustaba manejar a las personas a su antojo, hacía uso de su porte elegante e inteligencia para manipular a todo aquel que estaba a su alrededor… ¡Y Greg había caído redondito!

Ya puede escuchar al duende molesto de Sherlock Holmes burlándose de él junto a su muy queridísimo hermano mayor, ambos riendo hasta cansarse de lo ingenuo, idiota y estúpido que había sido. Seguramente hasta John Watson se les ha unido.

Suspira sin poder evitarlo apenas ve pasar a Mycroft Holmes, el chico lleva su uniforme en perfecto estado, usa las gafas que se pone para leer y debajo de su brazo izquierdo lleva el inseparable libro de pasta azul, el cabello rojo se le ha despeinado un poco debido al viento más eso no evita que sin querer Lestrade le vea de arriba abajo. Al lado de él va Sherlock con una mueca molesta en los labios y moviendo los brazos de lado a lado, pareciera que ambos van discutiendo.

…Como las cosas han cambiado desde aquel día, un día que Greg antes consideraba como el mejor de su vida…aunque eso apenas duró un día. Lestrade pensó que después de aquellos besos Mycroft lo consideraría algo más, que tonto fue al esperar ello. Al siguiente día el Holmes mayor ni lo determinó, era como si nada de lo que habían vivido juntos desde el castigo y sobre todo lo del beso, se hubiera borrado de la cabeza llena de pelo rojo de Mycroft.

Hubiera sido mucho mejor que Mycroft no lo ilusionara, que no le hubiera dado esperanzas falsas. Ahora Greg no estaría con el corazón roto y tal vez tendría aún la insulsa esperanza de que Holmes algún día se olvidara todo lo ocurrido y se fijara en él.

Si sólo hubiera ganado la maldita apuesta…pero no, Mycroft no quería que lo hiciera, no le gusta perder, lo odia de hecho. Lestrade recuerda haber estado tan feliz besando al chico, pensando en lo que pediría apenas ganara, más Holmes tenía otra cosa en mente y en menos de nada apenas faltando unos segundos para ganar, aquel último beso terminó con Greg siendo empujado por el otro y cayendo al piso con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Mycroft lo había mirado con aquellos ojos azules llenos de arrogancia y suficiencia y sin decir nada más lo había dejado totalmente solo en aquel cuarto. Lestrade había entendido el mensaje, aunque él no esperaba ser totalmente invisible para Holmes al siguiente día.

Había intentado acercarse a él. Una, dos, tres, hasta cuatro veces, siempre llevando una sonrisa inmensa en la cara, ignorando las miradas de Anderson, Donovan y Dimmock… más Holmes sólo había levantado una ceja como diciéndole _“¿Qué carajos quieres?”_. Greg tampoco se le va arrastrar, él aún tiene algo de orgullo muchas gracias. Así que con toda las molestia y dolor del alma ¡y oh que cursi suena esto! Lestrade ha dejado de insistir. Ha vuelto al punto de querer odiarlo y llamarlo por nombres y joderle literalmente la vida a Mycroft, más aún no ha podido, tal vez porque ahora sabe que Mycroft sabe que Greg está enamorado de él. Así que molestarlo sería simplemente patético.

El murmullo en el salón hace que Greg vuelva a tierra, él no necesita mirar a la puerta para saber quién ha llegado, ha sido siempre lo mismo desde hace un mes. Aquella chica linda, terriblemente inteligente, de pocas palabras y, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, amiga _íntima_ de Mycroft, desde ahí se dejó de dudar de su sexualidad, es la sensación en el instituto. Anthea, su nombre es Anthea, a Greg no le gusta ni un poco; no le gusta que Holmes le sonría de vez en cuando, así como hacía antes solamente con el enano de Sherlock, no le gusta tampoco que ambos parezcan tener tanto en común, que tengan un montón de clases juntos, que ella vaya a la casa Holmes los fines de semana y que además se _quede_ allá. Ni siquiera le gusta que el duende maléfico de Sherlock Holmes parezca pasarla. En conclusión Greg Lestrade odia a Anthea.

Para su mala suerte tanto Mycroft, Anthea y él comparten Química, Lenguas y Biología. Así que es un poco difícil ignorar el contacto con ellos. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ellos son los que se encargan de ignorarlo a él. Hay que añadir que la reciente _amistad_ de Mycroft y Anthea ha ayudado a que el primero se vuelva aún más llamativo para el resto del cuerpo estudiantil, todos consideran que si alguien tan bonita como Anthea se junta con él es porque _algo_ debe tener; aunque eso no ha evitado que algunos le sigan llamando _zanahoria_ o que de vez en cuando le gasten una broma.

— Hey Greg — Dimmock a su lado le codea —. ¿Has hecho la tarea?  
— Uh… ¿Cuál de todas?  
Dimmock rueda los ojos.  
— La de Lenguas, ayer estuve algo ocupado y no pude hacerla…— el chico pone ojos de cachorro.  
— La tarea la dejaron hace ocho días Dimmock — masculla Lestrade con la vista fija en su pupitre —. De todas formas son preguntas de opinión personal, no puedo simplemente dártela.  
El aludido hace una mueca y aprovechando que el profesor aún no ha llegado, saca su esfero y cuaderno y se pone a escribir.  
— Oye Lestrade — esta vez es Donovan —. ¿Vas a venir a la fiesta que Moran va a hacer?  
Greg alza una ceja.  
— ¿Hablas de Sebastian Moran?  
Donovan le mira como diciendo _“¿de verdad me estás preguntando eso?”_  
— Sus padres se van de vacaciones este fin de semana, ¿vas a ir?  
— ¿Él me ha invitado? — Lestrade no puede evitar sentirse importante… _¡El capitán del equipo de fútbol sabe que existo!_  
— Moran invitó a todo el mundo de nuestro año— Donovan exclama mientras se mira las uñas.  
—Oh — la decepción recorre su cuerpo…aunque… — ¿Todo el mundo?  
— Sí, todo el mundo — bufa cansada —. ¿Vas a ir o no?

Sin pensar en disimular, Lestrade fija su vista en cierto pelirrojo. Al chico le cuelgan las gafas en la punta de la nariz y parece bastante entretenido con su inseparable libro de pasta azul...ese que siempre parece descansar debajo del brazo del chico; Greg frunce el ceño, ¿Qué tiene el libro que es tan interesante? Es decir, para que Mycroft no se haya aburrido de él, lo cual ya de por sí es extraño, es porque debe ser realmente sorprendente.

Lestrade deja escapar un suspiro e ignora la mirada que Dimmock y Donovan le dedican.

  
Como si supiera que hay alguien perforandolo con la mirada, Holmes alza la cabeza y fija sus ojos azules en Greg. Le mira apenas como si le reconociera, como si tratara de decir _“¿Te he visto en algún lado?”_ Más después Mycroft niega con la cabeza y se muerde el labio regresando su vista de nuevo a su libro... Labio...¡Se ha mordido el maldito labio! ¡¿Acaso quiere que Greg se enloquezca?! Lestrade se remuve incomodo en su silla _¡Maldito y perfecto Holmes!_ Por un momento lo único que quiere y piensa es cuan suaves lucen los labios de Mycroft y como le gustaria probarlos nuevamente ¡Si los sueños fueran posibles yo ya le habría saltado encima!

— ¿Y bien?  
Donovan lo ve alzando una ceja.  
— Uh... ¡Oh! — Greg desvía su mirada de Mycroft —. Puede que esté allí... _después de averiguar si Holmes irá._

**°.°.°**

 

— ¡Hey John!

El pequeño rubio gira a mirarlo y sonríe apenas lo reconoce. Para fortuna de Greg parece que Sherlock Holmes no anda cerca de la sombra de John; lo cual es todo un milagro teniendo en cuenta que ambos son como uña y carne desde el momento en el que se conocieron, tienen las mismas clases juntos exceptuando unas que Sherlock lleva por un año encima y ni siquiera cuando comienzan las vacaciones se separan. Lestrade lo toma como un punto positivo para él. Así que cuando se acerca al compañero de travesuras del duende sólo se limita a sonreír amigablemente.

— ¿Necesitas algo?  
— De hecho sí. ¿Has oído algo sobre la fiesta de va a organizar Moran?  
— Sí — John asiente con una sonrisa —. Es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, todo lo que organiza es obviamente un acontecimiento gigante. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
— Bueno…— Greg no puede evitar sentirse estúpido —. De casualidad sabes si uh…bueno si…eh  
— Mycroft no va a ir — Watson le muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —. A él no le gustan esa clase de cosas, lo siento. Sherlock lo advirtió  
Greg siente la sangre subir rápidamente a sus mejillas.  
— No me importa en qué ande o no Mycroft, en lo absoluto, por supuesto que no — rasca su oreja — ¿Qué te dijo Sherlock?  
John se encoge de hombros.  
— Sherlock cree que tú estás en las ruedas por su hermano... Sinceramente no veo por qué.  
— Bueno, yendo al caso yo támpoco entiendo por qué eres amigo del duende.  
Watson ignora el comentario.  
— Oh, así que admites que sientes algo por Mycroft... — el pequeño rubio hace una mueca —. Sigo sin entenderlo.  
— No es necesario que lo hagas, demásiado enano todavía.  
— ¡Ya tengo diez! — Saca el pecho con orgullo— ¡Soy mayor que Sherlock!  
— Sigues siendo un enano...  
— ¡John!

Ambos fijan su mirada en el pequeño Holmes, quien con el ceño fruncido y los ojos azules totalmente molestos se acerca a ellos por el pasillo. Primero masculla algo inentendible en el oído de su amigo – único de hecho – y después le dedica a Greg una mirada de arriba abajo que ocasiona que a Lestrade se le eriza cada pelo del cuello.

— ¿Qué haces acá lacayo? Que yo sepa tú no tienes ni una sola clase en este bloque — Sherlock se acerca aún más a Lestrade y alza la barbilla — ¿Te estás volviendo un acosador? Utilizar al pequeño e inocente hermano menor para acercarse al mayor...  
Greg rueda los ojos.  
— No sé de qué hablas. Sólo quería preguntarle algo a John ¿acaso no me puedo acercar a tu preciado amigo?  
— Tú no mereces ni respirar una sola molécula del aire de él ¡mucho menos de mi hermano!  
— No veo a tu hermano por ningún lado.  
— ¡Oh, pero eso quisieras ¿verdad?! — El pequeño Holmes alza una ceja — He visto como lo miras, también vi como pusiste tu molesta boca sobre la de él — ambos niños hicieron una mueca de asco — ¿Cuál es esa oscura necesidad de compartir saliva llena de gérmenes? ¡No lo sé y no lo quiero imaginar!  
— He escuchado que lo hacen porque sienten una especie de atracción o algo parecido — John mira a Sherlock confundido — Mamá llora bastante cuando ve escenas como esas en sus novelas.  
— Puaj, pura basura sin sentido — Sherlock fija sus ojos nuevamente en Lestrade —. A la gente simplemente le gusta pegar su boca en el ser humano más cercano.  
— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Lestrade masculla — Lo hacen porque esa persona les gusta, porque sienten algo por ella...  
— ¿Crees que mi hermano te besó porque tú le gustas? — Sherlock se carcajea — De verdad eres un pobre iluso Lestrade.  
— Me gusta pensar que tu hermano lo hizo por una razón.  
— Indudablemente así fue — el pequeño Holmes sonríe orgulloso —. Myc es lo suficientemente maduro como para olvidar su integridad física y mental en el nombre de la ciencia.  
— ¿A qué te refieres?  
— Sólo fuiste un conejillo de indias. Mycroft, al igual que John y yo, no entiende la necesidad física y emocional que esconde el deseo de _besar_ a otro; así que sólo experimentó contigo buscando una respuesta.  
— ¿Lo logró? — John lucía maravillado.  
— ¿Me usó? — Greg interrumpe — Eso no es posible, ¡nos hemos besado varias veces! ¡Algo debe haber!  
Ambos chicos volvieron a hacer una mueca de asco.  
— Cuando trabajas en una hipótesis debes realizar varias pruebas ¿verdad?  
— Pero...  
— Admítelo lacayo, mi hermano no quiere nada contigo, estoy seguro que ya lo olvidó.

Sin más Sherlock da la espalda y echa a andar por el pasillo directo a la salida. John ve a Greg durante algunos segundos con aquellos grandes ojos azules llenos de lástima y después corre detrás de su mejor amigo. Ambos niños desaparecen entre murmullos y risas sin mirar nuevamente atrás...y Greg...Greg sólo quiere devolver el tiempo y evitar tener un corazón roto.

¡¿Cómo pudo permitir que Mycroft Holmes jugara con él de semejante forma?! ¡Era un completo idiota! ¡Holmes sólo lo había utilizado cual juguete y de esa misma forma lo había desechado! _¡Claro!¡Eso explica porque no ha dado la cara desde lo que pasó en su casa! ¡Me engañó!_ Greg grita sin importar las miradas que los otros chicos le dan. El desespero es tan grande...él en verdad creyó que Mycroft había sentido algo por él, que de alguna forma ambos habían logrado conectarse, más todo era un vil juego maquinado por la fría y calculadora mente de Holmes _. ¡Bien se puede ir al demonio! ¡¿Acaso cree que por ser un Holmes me puede tratar cual muñeco de tirar?! ¡Pues le voy a demostrar cuan equivocado está!_

**°.°.°**

Greg no va a la fiesta de Moran, de hecho se olvida de ella totalmente; en cambio pasa todo su fin de semana maquinando un plan para vengarse del manipulador Mycroft Holmes. ¡Al diablo el plan de enamorarlo! Greg no quiere estar con una persona que es capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien tan fácilmente. Aunque para ser sinceros muy en el fondo lo hace porque se siente traicionado, porque es la primera vez que se enamora y entrega su corazón y a cambio sólo recibe un montón de pedazos.

Lestrade nunca se ha considerado una persona vengativa, siempre ha pensado que es bastante tranquilo y no de aquellos que se alteran o molestan fácilmente. Pero con Mycroft las cosas son diferentes, desde que lo conoció sintió la imperiosa necesidad de que el pelirrojo lo viera, que supiera que Greg estaba ahí así sólo fuera para odiarlo. Más Holmes nunca pareció determinarlo a pesar de las muchas bromas que le había hecho. Nunca lo miró, le habló o pareció interesado en conocerlo, era como si para Mycroft, Greg sólo fuera una pequeña mota en su chaqueta, como si realmente no pareciera consciente de su existencia. Aquello, aquello dolía más.

Pero Greg había intentado cambiar la situación, se había acercado a Holmes con el objetivo de enamorarlo, de que el chico al menos lo viera como algo más que una simple molestia. Por un momento pensó que en verdad lo había logrado, más todo había sido una falsa ilusión, una mentira montada por el genio Mycroft para burlarse de él y de paso cobrarse todas aquellas bromas de las que había sido víctima gracias a Greg.

Pues bueno, ahora él no quería nada de eso. Ahora Lestrade sólo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de dañar a Mycroft, de hacerlo sufrir, de romperle el corazón, de hacer que Holmes se sintiera igual o más miserable de lo que se estaba sintiendo Greg.

— Oh, y ahora sé como hacerlo _Mycroft cariño._

**°.°.°**

Lo ve en la cafetería el Lunes apenas empieza la hora de almuerzo. El pelirrojo está solo sin ninguna Anthea rebolotenado a su alrededor, tiene sus ojos azules fijos en su sándwich mientras sorbe de un pitillo una caja de jugo. Hace una mueca y descarta la comida en la bandeja que tiene sobre la mesa mientras se levanta de la silla y deja la mesa. Lestrade se acerca apenas lo ve tirar su almuerzo completo en una caneca de basura.

— No deberías desperdiciar la comida _freckles._  
Mycroft apenas si lo mira.  
— ¿Acaso tu mamá no te ha enseñado modales?  
Holmes se limita a ignorarlo mientras se dirige a la salida.  
— Estoy seguro que tus padres no saben que eres _gay_ ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué dirían si supieran que su maravilloso hijo le gusta besar a los hombres bajo el propio techo Holmes... ¿Tú qué piensas? A que sería una total decepción...  
— Mi sexualidad no es algo que te incumba _Lestrade_ , así que limítate a tus asuntos sin fisgonear en los mios.  
— Oh pero claro que me incumbe — Greg se para frente a Mycroft deteniendo su paso —. ¡De hecho creo que a todo el cuerpo estudiantil le incumbe!

Esa sola mención hace que todos los ojos de las personas en la cafetería caigan en ellos. Algunos parecen curiosos y otros no lucen realmente interesados. Más Lestrade a puesto la primera piedra, a logrado llamar la atención y ahora sabe que todos oirán lo que él va a decir creyendo seguramente todo lo que salga de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Para todos Mycroft es sólo un arrogante que los mira por encima del hombro y que se cree superior a ellos, así que lo más seguro es que todos los que están acá se vayan en su contra.

Lestrade ve a Sherlock y John aparecerse de repente, ambos dirigen sus miradas hacia ellos. El pequeño Holmes frunce los labios y se acerca sin pensarlo, John parece dudar unos segundos antes de unirsele. Greg sonríe, la situación no podía se más perfecta. Ambos hermanos Holmes frente al ojo crítico de todo el mundo sin siquiera saber qué es lo que se les avecina.

Sabe que Sherlock es inocente, aquel niño prepotente no tiene nada que ver con toda la situación, si bien es un mocoso insolente y grosero y Lestrade ha sentido más de una vez la imperiosa necesidad de jalarle las orejas, sabe que el niño no tiene porque resultar involucrado; el pequeño problema es que para Mycroft su hermano menor lo es todo y es consciente que para Sherlock, el pelirrojo es una figura a seguir. Así que las cosas sólo tienen que hacerse así.

— ¡Que bueno que has decidido unirtenos due...Sherlock! — Greg sonríe falsamente — Me preguntaba si eras consciente de lo que ha estado haciendo tu hermano estos días...  
El niño alza una ceja.  
— Quieres hacer un show lacayo ¿me equivoco? — La lengua insolente del chico sale a flote —. Has llamado la atención de todos estas...personas porque quieres que ellos sean testigos de lo que vas a decir. ¿Qué será? ¿Acaso por fin has usado aquella cosa que llevas por cerebro? O... ¿Te quieres vengar de mi hermano? Apuesto que es la última ¿qué piensas Mycroft?  
— Me parece Sherlock hermano mio, que acá Lestrade ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. De hecho estoy seguro que ha preparado todo un plan con aquella brillante inteligencia que posee; lo más seguro es que nos sorprenda — Mycroft alza la barbilla —. Adelante, deslúmbranos.  
Greg trata de ignorarlos.  
— Hace poco me dijiste que tu _queridísimo_ hermano me usó para un experimento, por un momento llegué a pensar que tenías razón — Lestrade se encoge de hombros —. Pero ya sabes, él realmente parecía intentar dar lo mejor de sí... _intentar_ porque en realidad fue bastante decepcionante. Para ser alguien que se da el lujo de vanagloriarse gracias a su asombroso cerebro...Mycroft, permíteme decirte que eres una total decepción en ese campo. En cierto modo me sentí estafado ¡El gran Mycroft Holmes es un marica que no sabe ni siquiera como besar!¡Una total perdida de tiempo!  
Se escucharon algunas risas y murmullos.  
— No tengo problema con tus gustos, después de todo eso es cosa de cada uno, es decir, yo te besé, pero si al menos piensas en juntarte con alguien en el futuro...intenta no decepcionar al pobre desgraciado así como lo hiciste conmigo. No sé...¿tal vez cepillarte los dientes sea una buena opción?  
Los ruidos se hicieron aún más fuertes.  
— Porque bueno, el pobre ya va a tener que lidiar con tu cara, y créeme amigo, no será fácil. ¿A quién le gusta todo ese montón de pecas que tienes en el rostro? ¡Pareces coladera! ¡¿Y has visto tu cabello o nariz?!¡Son simplemente desagradables!... Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera te pareces a tus padres...ambos tienen el cabello negro ¿no? ¿Estás seguro que no eres un recogido? Seguramente sintieron lástima por ti. Y además...

Greg parpadea y humedece sus labios con su lengua. Escucha el montón de risas que ha ocasionado su pequeño discurso y no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso. Después fija sus ojos en Mycroft y una corriente de satisfacción recorre su cuerpo apenas ve la expresión escondida en su cara. Los ojos azules del chico no brillan llenos de dolor, pero si de humillación, las mejillas y orejas se le han puesto rojas por lo que las pequeñas pecas se le han opacado, las cejas las tiene fruncidas y el cuerpo le tiembla totalmente.

— ¡Parece un maldito tomate! — Alguien grita haciendo que el resto se ría.  
— ¡¿Eres un maldito bastardo Holmes?!  
— ¡Cállense! — El grito inesperado de un sonrojado John resuena en el lugar — ¿Qué clase de personas son ustedes? ¿Cómo...?  
— ¡Oh sólo cierra la boca John Watson! — Anderson interviene — . Todos acá sabemos que eres otra maldita mariposa.  
El niño boquea cual pez.  
— Deja que el mocoso hable Anderson — Greg sonríe —. Está bajo la influencia Holmes, es evidente de que parte está. Lo más seguro es que considera a _freckles_ como alguien de se familia...

El golpe que le acesta Sherlock en la pierna lo sorprende. Mira al niño quien con los ojos entrecerrados, las cejas fruncidas y las manos empuñadas le observa como si Greg sólo fuera una cucaracha que merece desaparecer. El pecho del chico se mueve con rapidez y de un momento a otro le ha saltado encima para colgarse en su espalda. El cuello de Lestrade se ve _abrazado_ por los delgados brazos de Sherlock y grita de dolor cuando el niño le muerde una de sus orejas. Siente las uñas del pequeño Holmes rasguñar su piel y sin pensarlo, toma al niño del cabello y lo tira de cara al piso como si fuera muñeco.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? — Masculla nervioso John Watson apenas suelta un grito y sale a socorrerlo — ¿Sherlock...?

El niño alza la cabeza, tiene la nariz sangrando y los ojos totalmente abiertos, llenos de susto por primera vez. Greg siente la sangre irsele del cuerpo y escucha a Mycroft tomar aire frente a él, sin que nadie se lo espere, el Holmes mayor le lanza un puño directo a la cara, Lestrade no lo detiene, sabe que lo tiene merecido. Anderson se avalanza sobre Mycroft apenas Greg cae sentado al piso y de repente hay un montón de gente rodeandolos.

Lestrade ve asombrado como Holmes y Anderson dan vueltas en el piso repartiendo golpes, más llega un momento en el que el último toma la ventaja y lanza sus puños repetidas veces a la cara de Mycroft, quien trata inútilmente de protegerse. Todos gritan apoyando a Anderson porque nadie siente ni una pequeña simpatía por Holmes. Es Dimmock el que después de un tiempo reacciona y quita a Anderson de encima del pelirrojo.

Mycroft se levanta con toda la elegancia que puede, la nariz le ha vuelto a sangrar, tiene el ojo derecho entrecerrado, la ceja del mismo lado le sangra alarmantemente y se ha ganado un corte en la mejilla izquierda, lo único que le permanece intacto son los labios porque ni siquiera la ropa se le ha salvado. Anderson por otro lado sólo tiene el labio partido. Se ve totalmente orgulloso e incluso algunos le palmean la espalda felicitandolo.

— Tienes lo que te mereces Holmes, maldito marica recogido.  
Holmes le mira sin responder. Aquello sólo sirve para molestar más a todos.  
— ¡Responde maldito imbécil!  
Mycroft gira su vista e ignorando a Anderson observa a Lestrade.  
— La próxima vez que te vea cerca de Sherlock, Greg Lestrade, las cosas van a ser totalmente diferentes.

El pelirrojo alza a un sorprendentemente callado Sherlock y con John Watson a su lado, los tres dejan el lugar. Todo el mundo grita y felicita a Greg porque bueno ¡Por fin alguien le ha dado su merecido a esos arrogantes!  
Lestrade sólo parpadea y se traga las ganas de llorar. Ahora sí que lo ha arruínado todo.

 

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví!!!! XD.  
> Lamento enormemente la demora, tenía la mitad de este capítulo desde el año pasado, pero a mi compu se le metió un virus y prácticamente murió. Así que estuve un buuuuen tiempo sin él, hasta hace poco he podido pagar para que me lo arreglen y la persona que lo hizo me recomendó intalarle Ubunto para evitar futuros problemas, así que me he líado otro rato tratando de escribir y encontrar el guión largo en el LibreOffice...
> 
> Sin más, espero que les guste el capítulo y que todavía se acuerden de esta historia :). Cualquier comentario es bienvenido!!
> 
> Nos vemos!!!
> 
> PD: Lamento si hay algún error ortográfico aún no sé como cambiar el corrector del LibreOffice de Inglés a Español.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

 

 

Greg supo desde el primer momento en que sus ojos comenzaron a ver a Mycroft Holmes de forma diferente, que se estaba metiendo en un laberinto sin salida. Que todas aquellas burlas, desprecios y sobrenombres algún día le iban a pasar cobro, sabía muy dentro de él que lograr algo con Holmes era prácticamente imposible. Sólo un milagro lograría que el pelirrojo lo mirara con algo más que desinterés en su mirada.

  
Lestrade hasta llegó a pensar que si se olvidaba de molestar a Mycroft y comenzaba a tratarlo con sonrisas y buenas palabras tal vez... tal vez Holmes se fijaría en él; era un pensamiento tan crédulo e ingenuo, más eso no impidió que Greg se aferrara a él con todas sus fuerzas.

  
Holmes siempre fue raro...raro, orgulloso, arrogante y con un enorme y grandioso cerebro en su cabeza. De alguna forma eso ocasionaba que pensara de forma distinta y que su comportamiento social con el resto del mundo fuera totalmente desmedida, Mycroft era un misántropo, su capacidad emocional sólo permitía que su hermano Sherlock se acercara y el resto del mundo le daba muy por igual. Greg lo sabía, lo sabía y aún así siempre mantuvo sus tontas esperanzas.

  
Él no sabe qué fue lo primero que le llamó la atención de Holmes, si era la forma en la que alzaba una ceja cuando alguien lo desafiaba, o como levantaba la barbilla al querer dar por terminada una conversación; lo que sí sabía era que de un momento a otro no pudo apartar su mirada de la presencia de Mycroft Holmes.

  
Greg nunca fue un conformista, siempre hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para lograr lo que él quería no importaba cuán difícil fuera. Tal vez por eso fue hasta lo último que tuvo esperanzas con Mycroft, porque en el fondo de su corazón siempre esperó llegar hasta el otro chico, alcanzarlo y quedarse a su lado por todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

  
En ocasiones él realmente se sorprendía con lo iluso que llegaba a ser.

  
Eso mismo era lo que ocasionaba que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido aún guardara esperanzas vanas e inútiles.

 

°.°.°

 

Mycroft ahora deja que el cabello le caiga en la frente, es evidente que quiere tapar en lo más posible el corte diagonal en la ceja que Anderson le dio de cortesía y que además le ocasionó seis puntadas. Tiene nuevamente una banda en la nariz, un parche en el ojo y la mejilla levemente inflamada. Sigue caminando con la frente en alto, la espalda recta y su inseparable libro de lomo azul debajo del brazo. Así es como lo ve Lestrade andando en el pasillo del instituto después de un par de días de ausencia.

  
Greg se recuesta en su locker y lo sigue con la mirada hasta que el chico desaparece rumbo a la biblioteca. Deja escapar un suspiro y pasa una de sus manos por su cabello. ¡¿En qué momento las cosas se le habían salido de las manos?! Mejor dicho ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza el Lunes?! ¡Había sido un completo idiota!

  
Su intención nunca había sido que los hermanos Holmes terminaran lastimados, nunca quiso herir a Sherlock o que Mycroft terminara con la cara llena de hematomas. Más todo había salido al revés, no sólo por haber ocasionado que Anderson golpeara al pelirrojo, también por haberlo humillado frente a todo el instituto. Por haber dicho que su cabello, pecas y nariz eran desagradables, Greg sabía que eso era una total mentira, lo que más le gustaba a él de Mycroft aparte de sus ojos y su increíble cerebro, era justamente la forma en la que los pequeños puntos barrían el puente de su nariz y mejillas, también le encantaba en tono de cabello de Holmes porque lo hacia especial, de hecho estaba seguro que Mycroft era el único pelirrojo que él había conocido en su vida.

  
Y sus labios...¡Sus labios eran de otro mundo! ¡Besar a Mycroft Holmes era la experiencia más maravillosa que Lestrade había tenido! El chico tenía unos labios suaves, delgados y adictivos. No era del tipo de persona sumisa, le gustaba tener el control y ser dominante, y eso, eso a Greg le fascinaba... Besar a Mycroft era de todo menos decepcionante, era más bien como ir y volver del cielo... ¡Y joder que eso sonaba malditamente cursi!

 

— ¿Has escuchado los rumores Greg? — Pregunta Donovan apenas Lestrade entra a clase de Historia.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
— Al parecer el padre de Holmes está furioso con lo que le ocurrió a sus hijos, escuché por ahí que planea llevárselos; el mocoso tendrá un tutor privado hasta que pueda entrar a Eton y Holmes irá allí directamente.  
— ¿De...de quién lo escuchaste?  
— Lo escuché en el pasillo — se encoge de hombros —. Parece bastante plausible, además también se dice que un tal Sherrinford Holmes planea venir a recogerlos.

 

¿Sherrinford Holmes?... nunca pensó que existiera otro, ¿sería igual de inteligente que los otros dos? ¿Una persona _normal_ o más bien otro con complejo de genio? Lestrade se estremeció, tres Holmes ya eran demasiado para el mundo, ¡con dos era más que suficiente! ¡Que tal fuera peor que el duende y Mycroft juntos! ¿Tendría el pelo negro o sería pelirrojo? ¿Sería igual de viperino a Sherlock o tan frío y calculador como Mycroft? Greg niega, sí es así más de uno va a perder la cabeza cuando el tal Sherrinford haga su aparición...claro, si es que los rumores de su existencia son ciertos.

 

— ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Otro maldito psicópata en este mundo!

 

Greg rueda los ojos ante el comentario. Lleva su vista al frente haciéndole entender a Donovan que no quiere hablar más. Escucha a la chica volver a decir algo, más Lestrade la ignora y en cambio posa su vista en la ventana. Allí afuera puede ver a Sherlock, el niño está con su inseparable John; ninguno de los dos habla, sólo están sentados en una de las bancas del patio. Holmes tiene la vista fija en sus manos y John luce algo deprimido...

  
¿Acaso...acaso los rumores son ciertos? ¿Los Holmes se irán? Lestrade estrella su cabeza en el pupitre. No puede evitar pensar que todo lo que está pasando es su culpa, si él no hubiera armado semejante escándalo nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Si sólo hubiera cerrado su boca y hubiera dejado a Mycroft tranquilo...pero no, Greg se había revelado por primera vez a su naturaleza pacífica y bueno...lo que estaba pasando era el resultado. Las cosas no se podían poner peor.

 

— Saquen un hoja, hoy hay parcial.

 

De acuerdo, ahora ya lo es.

 

°.°.°

 

Lestrade tiene el corazón latiendo a mil. Mycroft Holmes está frente a él, le mira con los ojos azules vacíos, el cabello rojo con mechones cayéndole en la frente, las gafas de pasta puestas aún con el parche en el ojo, la banda en la nariz, la hinchazón en la mejilla y las manos empuñadas. La sutura en diagonal que atraviesa el centro de su ceja se ve claramente y casi le llega al parpado del ojo, Greg está seguro que tiene por lo menos unos cuatro centímetros de largo. Puede jurar que una cicatriz fea va a quedar apenas el corte cierre.

 

— ¿Hola? — La voz apenas le sale.  
— Voy a cobrar el premio que gané con nuestra apuesta hace unos meses — sonríe falsamente —. Ese que incluía los tres besos tan desagradables que compartimos.  
Lestrade siente como si algo golpeara su pecho.  
— Mycroft...  
— Gané aquella vez, así que a cambio quiero que te alejes de mi hermano, de John Watson y de mí por supuesto — Mycroft pasa una mano por su cabello y hace una mueca apenas roza su ceja —. Fue un error mio usarte como objeto de pruebas, de todas formas no obtuve una respuesta satisfactoria, más bien todo lo contrario _querido Gregory_. Como tú mencionaste, fue decepcionante y no me brindó aquella información que quería. En conclusión, una gran perdida de tiempo.  
Lestrade trata de ignorar aquellas palabras, en cambio se enfoca en algo más.  
— Nunca quise dañar a tu hermano, todo fue una maldita equivocación — se levanta del banco y se acerca a Holmes —. Sí quería humillarte, pero mi intención nunca fue que tú y tu hermano terminaran...así. Yo sólo...  
— Mi hermano tiene razón Lestrade, sólo eres un perdedor. De ese tipo de personas que dejan a sus emociones tomar el control, eres débil. No tienes la capacidad de pensar antes de actuar. — Mycroft le perfora con los ojos azules.— No mereces siquiera que yo te esté hablando. Así que por tu bien espero que no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra ni a mi ni a mi hermano.  
— ¿Por qué yo? — Pregunta apenas lo ve con intención de irse.  
Holmes sólo le mira.  
— ¿Por qué me escogiste a mi para hacer tu maldito experimento? — Greg no puede evitar escupir molesto —. ¿Querías vengarte de mi? ¿Es eso?  
— Pensé que ambos saldríamos ganando. Era más que evidente que tú estabas ...o estás interesado en mí, yo, por otro lado, tenía esta sana curiosidad de saber qué se sentía besar a alguien. ¿Por qué no hacerlo entonces? Yo obtendría mi respuesta y tú saciarías tu deseo — Sonríe con ironía —. Más tú lo mal interpretaste, pensaste que después de eso yo estaría feliz de tener una relación contigo — esta vez rueda los ojos—. Pobre iluso resultaste ser Lestrade. Te besé y permití que me besaras por beneficio propio, no porque tuviera algún interés escondido por ti, ¿acaso pensaste que me iba a olvidar de todo lo que has hecho?¿Borrón y cuenta nueva? Que no te odiara en aquel momento no quería decir que me cayeras bien, más bien todo lo contrarío. No posees el coraje suficiente para afrontar las cosas y aceptarlas. Así que sólo graba esto en tu lastimoso cerebro: Alejate de Sherlock, John y por último, alejate de mi.

 

Mycroft da la vuelta y se aleja a paso lento. A Greg únicamente se le ha quedado grabado en la cabeza algo: _“Que no te odiara en aquel momento...”_ Eso quiere decir que ahora si lo hace. Mycroft ahora de verdad lo odia, lo odia por atreverse a dañar a Sherlock e involucrarlo en algo en lo que el niño no tenía nada que ver, lo odia por haberlo humillarlo frente a toda la escuela nuevamente y por burlarse de su aspecto; pero sobre todo, lo odia por se un cretino cobarde que no tiene ni idea de que hacer con sus sentimientos y que a cambio hace daño a otros sin pensarlo dos veces.

  
Lestrade se deja caer en la banca nuevamente, aprieta los puños en sus piernas y se muerde el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Se lo merece. Mycroft tiene razón, ¿de verdad creía que por sólo besar al chico todo iba a quedar olvidado? ¿Que sólo por eso Holmes lo iba a ver diferente? ¡Imbécil crédulo! ¡Eso es lo que es! Se siente tan impotente y lleno de rabia consigo mismo ¡Maldito el día en que conoció a Mycroft! ¡Maldito el día en que decidió poner sus ojos en él! Y sobre todo...¡Maldito el día en que comenzó a agredirlo física y verbalmente! Todo lo que había hecho no eran más que una serie de errores que finalmente habían explotado.

  
Greg suelta una risa seca y lastimera. Él sólo es un maldito idiota que no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Los Holmes tienen razón, sólo es un perdedor.

 

°.°.°

 

Una semana después Lestrade se encuentra en el parque que queda frente a la biblioteca local. Tiene un cono de helado en sus manos que está próximo a derretirse gracias al terrible calor del día y, además, porque Greg está tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni se ha dado cuenta.

  
No es para menos, su vida ha dado un gran giro desde los acontecimientos de los días pasados. Anderson parece haberlo _perdonado_ por haberlo golpeado hace unos meses tratando de proteger a Mycroft, lo que significa que ahora le habla como si _nada_ hubiera pasado. Sherlock ahora le gruñe sin decir ni una sola palabra cada que lo ve cerca, como si esperara que en cualquier momento Greg lo fuera a golpear; lo que ocasiona que Lestrade se sienta profundamente decepcionado de si mismo, porque bueno ¿a quién le gusta que un niño de nueve años le tenga miedo? ¡Sobre todo uno como Sherlock! Además la sombra fiel del pequeño Holmes, es decir John Watson, lo ve con la guardia arriba y siempre empuña las manos cuando lo ve cerca. Está seguro que si Watson pudiera, le saltaría encima sin pensarlo dos veces.

  
El resto del instituto trata a Greg como si fuera una gran celebridad, su popularidad ha subido e incluso Moran le pidió unirse al equipo de fútbol. En otro momento eso lo hubiera hecho saltar literalmente en una pata, gritar de felicidad e inflar el pecho lleno de orgullo, más ahora lo único que hacía era deprimirlo. Sabía que la razón de todo eso era el _enfrentamiento_ que había tenido con Mycroft, que más de uno le había gustado ver a Holmes siendo humillado y golpeado.

  
No se ha vuelto a escuchar nada sobre la posible ida de Mycroft a Eton o Harrow, lo que obviamente es como una bocanada de aire para Greg. Más si se rumorea la posible llegada del hermano mayor de los Holmes, una persona que nadie en el instituto conoce y eso ocasiona que se inventen historias falsas sobre él. Lo único seguro es que su nombre es Sherrinford, estudió en Harrow y ahora se encuentra en Cambridge. Sí es más o igual de inteligente a Mycroft y Sherlock, nadie lo sabe.  
Bueno, lo más seguro es que la genialidad sea genética, así que es bastante probable que Sherrinford sea igual de inteligente a sus dos hermanos, también que sea un bastardo orgulloso y que además sea un antisocial casi llegando al punto de ser un misántropo.

  
Greg aterriza nuevamente en su mundo cuando se estrella con alguien. Su helado ha quedado estampado en la camisa blanca del pobre desgraciado que se tropezó con él. Al levantar su vista, se encuentra con un hombre joven de pelo castaño casi negro más alto que él por una cabeza, los ojos azules terriblemente familiares brillan llenos de humor. Lo cual Lestrade confirma a penas lo escucha reír.

 

— Lo siento — Lestrade se llena de vergüenza.  
— ¿Te conozco? — Alza una ceja mientras lo perfora con los ojos ignorando la mancha de helado en su ropa— Siento que te he visto en alguna parte.  
Greg niega.  
— Tengo memoria fotográfica — el otro sonríe —. Estoy seguro que ya te he visto...  
Greg se rasca la cabeza avergonzado.  
— ¿Esa camisa es muy cara?

 

El hombre parpadea y después mira su ropa, alza una ceja apenas se da cuenta del parche de helado café que ha manchado su camisa. Por un momento Lestrade piensa que el hombre va a gritarle, más el aludido se limita a fruncir las cejas y a encogerse de hombros, casi restando importancia al asunto. Saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo en cuya esquina Greg puede ver bordado las letras S-H, al verlas el corazón comienza a palpitarle a mil. El hombre sin darse por enterado, pasa el pañuelo repetidamente sobre la mancha.

 Lestrade no lo piensa dos veces antes de echar a correr calle abajo ignorando las miradas extrañadas del resto de personas a su alrededor. El parecido del extraño joven es innegable comparado con los otros dos hermanos Holmes, Greg maldice, no sabe si haber conocido al famoso Sherrinford ha sido un alivio o una maldición, Lestrade puede decir a simple viste que aquel personaje no es tan...arrogante como los otros dos, ni siquiera luce como el tipo de persona que desprecia a los que lo rodean o que disfrute de burlarse de la inferioridad mental del resto. A simple vista Sherrinford Holmes luce bastante... _normal._

  
¿Cómo se vería Mycroft con los ojos igual de brillantes a los de su hermano? ¿Su risa sería igual de suave? Greg detiene sus pasos, ¿le gustaría a él Holmes si fuera más sociable? ¿Sentiría lo mismo si el pelirrojo fuera más normal? Tal vez si Mycroft fuera como todo el mundo las cosas serían mucho más fáciles, o tal vez si Mycroft fuera normal, a Greg ya no le llamaría tanto la atención; tal vez lo que le gusta a Lestrade del chico es justamente que no es como el resto...lo que le llama la atención es que Mycroft es _adorablemente_ extraño.

  
No es de ese tipo de persona que se encontraría al cruzar la calle, o alguien que se tropezaría en una esquina, ni siquiera alguien que le daría una sonrisa sin conocerlo...o que tampoco se la diera así lo hiciera. Mycroft nunca sería del tipo cursi romántico apegado a las personas, ni siquiera luce como el tipo de persona a la que le gustaría que lo dominaran...Holmes sería un perfecto cabezota, tal vez al punto de pasar desapercibido el interés que otros puedan tener en él.

  
Greg no puede evitar reír ante la ironía, Mycroft Holmes ve todo, excepto el abierto y autentico interés romántico que tiene alguien hacia él...o simplemente le gusta ignorar ese tipo de cosas. ¿Será asexual? ¿Realmente no habrá sentido nada cuando ambos se besaron? Tiene catorce años... ¡Algo debió haber sentido! ¡Mariposas debieron haber volado en su interior! ¡Sus pálidas mejillas se debieron haber sonrojado y su corazón debió haberle latido a mil!

 

— ¡Acá estás!  
Aquella voz hace que Greg deje de respirar.  
— Estoy totalmente seguro que te he visto en alguna parte...como dije antes tengo una memoria prodigiosa.  
— Me seguiste...  
— Lucías bastante alterado hace poco, no sería correcto de mi parte dejarte ir en esas condiciones.

 

Greg fija sus ojos en la mancha que aún está en la camisa del hombre, no es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, no es capaz de reconocer aquel color en alguien más, sabe que apenas lo haga Mycroft llenará nuevamente sus pensamientos. Lestrade cierra sus puños frustrado.

 

— Ya sé quien eres.  
La risa del hombre hace que levante su cabeza.  
— ¿Eh?  
— Eres el chico que en el cumpleaños 13 de Mikey le obsequió una caja vacía...  
Greg se sonroja ante el recuerdo.  
— Creo que ese día todos nos sorprendimos, no es fácil con mi familia — se ríe —. Mikey por otro lado lucía...  
_...Como si nada hubiera pasado..._ Greg piensa amargamente.  
— Sabes que es alérgico a los perros, por eso sacaste a Redbeard de la caja sin pensar en que Sherly lo vería y se quedaría con él...preferiste darle una caja vacía a hacer que mi hermano estornudara incomodo por la pelusa del animal... — alza una ceja —. Oh...te gusta Mikey.  
Lestrade siente la sangre subirle a las mejillas.  
— Siempre me pareció tan extraño que alguien se tomara la molestia de venir a nuestra casa sólo para dar como regalo una caja sin nada más que pequeños pelos de perro dentro de ella — Sherrinford suspira —. Mycroft lo supo, lo supo y lo confirmó a penas vio a Sherlock llegar con Redbeard en sus brazos, pero aún así no te dijo nada. ¿Por qué lo crees?  
Greg mira como la lástima llena los ojos del otro y la rabia comienza a llenarlo.  
— No está interesado en ti Greg Lestrade, no sé si en algún momento lo esté. Vi aquel día como tus ojos se llenaron de decepción cuando Mycroft te ignoró. — sonríe —. Nunca pensé que alguien podría interesarse en él, y de alguna forma me alegra saber que una persona aparte de nosotros lo quiere como tú lo haces, que alguien se da cuenta de aquellas pequeñas cosas que no todos verían.  
— Yo...  
— Para que Mycroft te ponga un mínimo de cuidado tendrás que hacer algo increíblemente sorprendente. Algo que lo toque y lo haga replantearse las cosas. Mucha suerte.

 

Lestrade apenas parpadea cuando el otro sin más se va. Se pregunta si aquel Holmes le daría los mismos consejos si supiera lo que le ha hecho a sus hermanos. Si le sonreiría igual o lo miraría con la misma lástima que ahora.

  
Está seguro que Sherrinford sabe que Greg había llevado el perro como obsequio sólo para ver la reacción de Mycroft, había sido un acto egoísta con el objetivo de disfrutar de la incomodidad del pelirrojo, más al final se había arrepentido y había sacado el perro para dejarlo no tan bien escondido en el patio de la enorme casa Holmes.

La preocupación de que Redbeard hiciera que Mycroft se enfermara más de lo necesario había hecho que una horrible culpa llenara a Lestrade y al final dejara de lado sus no inocentes planes. Bien pudo haber llegado con las manos vacías, sin ninguna caja, pero Greg quería ver la expresión de Holmes a penas abriera el regalo, quería saber qué cara pondría; si aquello lo enfadaría o le daría igual. Si le preguntaría a Greg por qué le había dado una caja vacía, más era obvio que Mycroft había visto también pelos del animal allí y había deducido todo.

Greg Lestrade había sido un total idiota aquel día de la misma forma en la que lo es ahora.

El por qué Sherrinford ignoró aquel enorme detalle es algo que Greg quiere averiguar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola nuevamente!!!! 
> 
> Acá el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como ven un nuevo Holmes se ha unido a la trama, si se quieren dar más o menos una idea de como luce Sherrinford, me inspiré en Tom Hiddleston, no soy muy fan de él pero me parece que cuadra con el look de los otros dos XD.
> 
> Espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y kudos, todos son muy bienvenidos!!!
> 
> P.D: Estoy buscando alguien que me ayude con una traducción de Español a Inglés de un Hannigram que he empezado a publicar, si alguien conoce una persona le estaré totalmente agradecida. Y si alguna lectora le interesa leerla, ya pueden ver el primer capítulo en mi perfil.
> 
> Saludos!!!


End file.
